


Willy Jr X Reader

by WillyJr



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Part 2 of Willy Jr X Pavel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillyJr/pseuds/WillyJr
Summary: Willy Jr visits your school today.
Relationships: Willy Jr/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Willy Jr X Reader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Community Discord Server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Community+Discord+Server).



It was Family Day at Greendale, your professor Jeff Winger brought his brother Willy Jr with him to class. You can't help but stare at him as he walks through the door.

"Welcome to Law 101 this is my brother Willy, if you have any questions please don't ask them."  
"Now here is a very important episode of G.I. Joe for you all, watch it while I stop caring."

You want to pay attention to Mr.Wingers lesson but you can't help looking at Willy Jr.

You notice Willy playing with a die. He rolls a 4, Willy stands up and walks out of the class. You follow.

Willy walks up to the fourth class room he sees and opens the door, it's empty.

Willy Jr sits on the couch in there, and you walk through the door.

"Hi, Willy"

"Ummmm... Hi"

"So what are you doing in here?"

"Its pretty boring sitting in a classroom while my brother plays bejeweled the entire time."

Willy Jr starts doing some push ups.

"Why are you doing that Willy?"

"My brother told me that when ever I get bored to do some push ups."

Willy Jr has just done 5000 push ups. You stand there amazed.

"Oh man it's really hot in here."

Willy Jr takes off his shirt showing you his rocking 18 pack.  
There is sweat dripping off his entire body, you can't control yourself. You take off all your clothes and push Willy to the ground and have him sign a consent contract.

You begin to do unspeakable things to Willy Jr, you just can't help yourself. He's too sexy

Right when you finish doing Willy you hear him make a phone call,  
"Hello Britta, we're through"  
He hangs up the phone and gets on top of you.

"What are you doing Willy? We already did it 15 hours straight."

"We should make it to 24"

After that you move in together, you watch while Britta packs up her things.

"I hope your happy Willy, you'll never see me again!"

Britta hops into Pavel's car.

The next day you wake up feeling awful, you run to the bathroom and throw up.

2 months later you notice your belly getting bigger and bigger.  
You hop in your car and drive as fast as you can to the store.

You pick up some pregnancy tests and hurry home.

You go to the bathroom and use the test.

It says........

That you're pregnant!

You decide to wake Willy up.

"Willy get up!"

"Not right now babe"

"WILLY!"

"I'm up, I'm up."

"I'm pregnant"

"That's amazing! Were gonna have a child!"

9 months later....

You two are both in the hospital, your in labor

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Your pushing as hard as you can but it won't come out

After 50 hours she finally comes out.

"Finally!"  
You pass out.

Willy Jr decides to name the baby

He names the baby Doreen.

20 Years later Willy Jr gets a criptic text telling him to go to the abandoned Greendale campus.

You all go with him.

"Are supposed to be in here?

"I don't see why we shouldn't."

Willy gets another text telling him to move the vending maching in the teachers lounge.

He moves it and you all go under.

You notice a hole in the wall and you, Willy, and Doreen go through.

You end up in a room with a bunch of Computers.

You see someone step out of the shadows.

Its Pavel!

"You bros ruined my life!"

"How!?"

"You made Britta move in with me! Now you must go mad sleepy!"

Pavel pushes your daughter Doreen into a computer that has a face and a giant flash of light came over them.

Doreen didn't die she went back in time, when she woke up she was right next to William Winger.

They both only remembered their names. Her name was Doreen Winger.

That's right your and Willy's daughter is Jeff's Mom!!!!  
That's an even bigger twist!


End file.
